A tape measure equipped with a stopper which stops a rule when the rule drawn into a case by an elastic force is pulled out from the case is known. In known tape measures of this type, a pressing piece for stopping the rule is pressed to the rule by a pushed button according to the principle of the lever, or a pressing piece for stopping the rule is pressed to and contacted with the rule vertically thereto. In the former tape measures, the top end of the pressing piece is caused to have inclined contact with the rule and therefore, the pressing force of the pressing piece cannot be transmitted to the rule at high efficiency. Moreover, it is impossible to operate the pressing piece lightly and smoothly unless the precision is enhanced in the intermediate connecting portion between the button and pressing piece where a lever relation is established. In the latter tape measures, even if the pressing piece is caused to fall in pressing contact with the rule by the button-pushing operation, when the finger is separated from the button, the pressing force of the pressing piece against the rule is immediately released and the rule is drawn into the case. Further, since the button-pressing force is directly transmitted to the rule through the pressing piece, an unnecessarily large pressing force is applied to the rule.